


Worth Saving

by DarknessCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Arthur Ketch, Grief/Mourning, Jealous Arthur Ketch, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Arthur Ketch, Sensitive Dean Winchester, Shy Dean Winchester, Stubborn Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessCares/pseuds/DarknessCares
Summary: AU where the world recognizes Alpha, Omega, and Beta naturally. Ketch left work and found someone close to dying in the cold and freezing night. He pulls over and meets an omega named Dean, his life changes as he realized his role of being an alpha to an abused omega. Dean wants nothing to do with him and refused to accept him as an alpha, could Ketch find a way to earn his rights to be Dean's alpha or will he force it onto him? There is a long journey between them to see where it may become of them.





	Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time doing Supernatural fic and a rarepair on top of that! My work tends to get darker as it goes on. Otherwise, enjoy the story~

The freezing cold night and the sun going down, the weather looking like the storm might blow in then night. Ketch had gotten out of work and drove on the way home. He’s exhausted and worn out from working all day from a heavy project in his job. The road was clear and barely any drivers on the road at his houses, which was passed the dinner hours. There’s a shadow figured on the side of the road, caught his green hazel eyes to witness naked young man. The young man appeared to be in critical condition and he quickly pulled over. Ketch got out of the car and began to approach the young man. The young man with dirty blond shirt hair looked up with his hopeless green eyes staring back at him. His eyes grew wider and he moved away. The young man collapsed onto the snow with difficulty getting back up.

 

“P-ple-please, don’t…don’t hurt. I’ll be good…I’ll good.” The tears slipped down his face.

 

Ketch froze when he heard such fearful tone. He saw the bruises and scars all over him. He held up his hands and tried to appear small to the young man.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here to help you. You’d like to be warm? A place to stay?” Ketch slowly walks up to him.

 

The young man whimpers and tried to shield himself from the worse possible scenario. However, his body felt extremely hot to the point he couldn’t find the strength within him. He wanted to be warm again and not shaking. Somehow, he felt less cold in the embraces of those arms. Everything felt lighter and trying to cling onto warmth again. Then, feeling the warmth and freezing in the mixed had confused him for a while. The young man realized he’s being placed inside of a car.

 

Ketch finally managed to place him into the car and grabbed the blanket from the backseat. He wrapped the young man up and tried to bundle him up. He sensed the fear within the young man, but trying to be gentle with him.

 

“Hang in there. You’re safe.” Ketch buckled him up and rushed over to the other side of the car to drive off.

 

Ketch drove off to the hospital and glanced often to the young man. He turned up the heat on full blast and trying to pick up the pace on the road. He sees the young man trembling uncontrollably and curled up to the blanket to cling on for warmth. Ketch’s stomach dropped and ached to the point that he couldn’t handle it. He desperately hoped to see the hospital within his sight soon, gulped down hard, and his heart raced as if it could jump out now. The giant sign that is glowing brightly in his sight and felt less heavy on his breathing, but it didn’t change his beating heart.

 

 Ketch parked his car to the closest to the emergency department and got out of the car. He unbuckled the young man and rushed him into the building. The young man opened his eyes and saw the signs of the building. His breathing quickens the pace and shook his head. He tried to get out of the man’s arms, but failed to do so.

 

“It’s okay, I’m going to be with you the whole time.”

“No…no…no! Anywhere but here!” He whimpered and buried his head onto Ketch’s neck.

Ketch soothed his back, “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Ketch walked up the counter and trying to find someone to work with him. The young man curled into his arms and Ketch realized he’s so lightweight. He made sure the blanket kept him wrapped up well. One of the nurses finally came out and noticed them. She rushed over in concerned.

 

“What’s going on?” She looked to see anything life-threatening onto the young man.

“I found an omega in the snow. He appeared to be beaten up and out in the snow for too long.”

 

The nurse dragged the man over to the bed and she shouted out the doctors. They rushed over to the room and began to get the young man to regulate his body temperature. They took him off from Ketch and Ketch tries to stay nearby him. They wasted no time and did everything they can in the immediate room. One of the nurses pulled the man aside as they went into another room to help him.

 

“What’s the young man’s name?”

Ketch shook his head, “I have no idea. I pulled over and found him on the side of the road, but I’m going to be responsible for him.”

She hums, “May I have your name, sir?”

“Arthur Ketch.”

“We will call him Ketch’s omega for now. We will call you on how he’s doing, right now we need to give him full medical attention. He’s in good care now.”

 

Ketch gulped and nodded nervously. The twist in his stomach couldn’t be ignored so easily and how he wanted to run with his feet after the omega. The way that green eyes held so much fear and hopelessness within him. That staggered his heart too much to accept and wanted to change all of it. He watched the nurse leaving him and assisted the doctors in saving the omega in their care. The waiting burned in his mind…why didn’t he left work a couple minutes earlier? The guilt within him began to swallowed in him and wanted to know if everything would be okay. He desperately hoped he arrived in time or did the right thing.

 

The time dragged on for so long that Ketch felt jumpy each time a door opened, but not for him. He would try and distract himself by walking around in the waiting room. There weren’t many people, but most people came and went. Everyone was on the edge about anything. Most doctors came for them and told them the good news.

 

“Mister Ketch?” A male voice called out.

Ketch jerked up his head and saw the doctor as he rushed over, “Yes?” Unable to breathe in a sense as he waited to hear something.

The doctor nodded, “Mr. Ketch, you brought your omega in a good timing. Any longer, he would have died within an hour. We’ve managed to stabilize the body temperature to normal and treated his injuries. It appeared that he’s been abused for quite long time and cannot placed him foster care in his state. I am wondering if you are claiming him?”

His breathing felt lighter, “Um…I can take him home and look after him.”

“He will need an alpha to make him safe and…well, he’s not having heat in his system properly.”

Ketch tilted his head, “Heat…mating heat?” The doctor nodded, “What about his heat?”

The doctor sighed, “It is affecting his health, if he doesn’t go into heat soon…it can kill him off. I have him on suppression medication to give him a couple months. However, it’s either we get him into a heat or have him fixed. He needs an alpha to take care of him properly.”

He nodded as he understood why on claiming, “I see…can…can I see him?”

 

The doctor allowed him and showed him where the young man is placed in. Ketch sees Dean is bundled up and holding hot chocolate. He still curled up nervously with everything around him, the IV hooked up to him, and the monitor tracking his health. Ketch smiled at him to see he’s doing okay now and that took the heavy weight off his shoulders. He sat down on the bed and looked at him curiously. The young man didn’t look up as he was beyond terrified.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe and you’re going to be okay. I’m Arthur Ketch…most people call me Ketch. What’s your name?”

“…D-Dean.” He whispered.

Ketch nodded, “Dean, that’s a nice name. I want you to know that you’re coming home with me. You’ll be safe under my care and I can make sure you have all clothes and winter stuff to wear. Food to eat. How about that?”

 

Dean looked at him with great fear in his eyes. Ketch didn’t understand where he went wrong, but decided not to rush everything.

 

“…I don’t want another alpha…”

Ketch sighed, “…then where is your current alpha? Where are they? What’s their name?”

He sipped little of hot chocolate, “…dead. I saw him killed in front of me and taken away to…” The tears slipped down on his face.

 

Ketch felt horrible asking him that and tried to soothe his arm. Dean pulled away from him and Ketch quickly stopped doing that. He didn’t know what else to do as he never had an omega before.

 

“Look,” The alpha sighed, “I’m sorry for what happened to you, but you are safe with me. I’m certain they’re still after you and you’re afraid. You’ve been through a lot and I see all of that. It doesn’t change how you felt for the alpha you loved, but I’m sure he would want you happy again and be free again. He would want an alpha to care for you.”

Dean looked at him, “…you don’t know him. You can’t make me accept you as my alpha, you can’t.” He gulped down harshly.

“I’m given the position to be your alpha, Dean. The doctor told me you’re not going into heat and it can kill you. I either get your heat going or have you fixed.”

 

Dean’s face turned paler than usual and stared at the alpha in mortification. Ketch understood his reaction and sympathized with him. He shook his head and curled up his legs to hold himself together.

 

“That’s…not fair! Not fair!” The weeping tears fell down to the point he couldn’t stop.

Ketch sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, “The doctor is prescribing suppression for the heat, so it doesn’t kill you, and it’ll give us time.”

“I don’t want another alpha, please…there has to be a way without fixing me. I’m not a dog!”

 

Ketch took the mug out Dean’s hands and set it aside. He held onto Dean and cradled him. He kissed his head and Dean wept away loudly. He tried to shove the man away, but unable to find the strength to do so. He curled onto him and felt the fire within destroying every part of him.

 

… … …

 

Dean fell asleep in Ketch’s arms while crying and Ketch didn’t know what else to do. The young omega fought against accepting him as an alpha and there wasn’t a way to make things easier. To lose an alpha that meant everything to him isn’t an easy path to heal from, especially being murdered in front of him. He wanted to give Dean a sense of security to be safe and well-cared for.

 

Ketch only slept a little and woke up early morning. The nurse came in to check on Dean and saw the reading to be normal still. She left and gathered the doctor to inform him on the progresses of his health. The doctor followed in a couple minutes and see Ketch by Dean’s side.

 

“Have you considered?” The doctor hums.

Ketch shook his head, “I’m going to be his alpha, but he’s not accepting that yet. However, I’m not sure yet. I’ll need time to make the right decision for him.”

The doctor nodded, “Fair enough, but I appreciate that you’re taking him in. He will need to take the suppression pills once a night before bed. He will have two months’ worth of it and after that, the decision needs to be made. He either have his heat become active or he gets himself fixed to keep him alive. Otherwise, he can go home with you when the nurse gets him unhooked from the IV and the heart monitors.”

 

Ketch nodded, not finding himself talkative on anything else. He was tired from comforting Dean all night and trying to make sure nothing went wrong. The doctor left him alone and took care of the final arrangement. The alpha turned over to Dean and sees him not in a deep sleep.

 

“Don’t try pulling that on me, Dean…I know you’re awake.”

 

Dean shifted away from Ketch and crossed his arms. He whined miserably about the situation and Ketch knew it would be a long day. Ketch pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

 

“Nothing is officially decided, but you will take those pills tonight. No excuses and you will deal with the fact, I am your alpha now.”

Dean tried jerk away, “You’re not my alpha.” Grumbled.   

“Yes, I am. Whether you like it or not, you are under my care now.”

 

The nurse came in and began to removed everything off Dean. She explained they can leave now and where to pick up the prescription within the hospital. Ketch bundled Dean up in the blanket and carried him out. Dean buried his face onto the man’s chest and clung onto him for his dear life. Ketch felt confused, but decided to not question things for now. He picked up the medication for him and gathered the prescription. They leave the hospital building and he placed Dean into his car. Dean didn’t look at him directly and stared at the window. He shivered at the sight of snow, knowing he almost died, and the man chose to save him.

Ketch drove them on the way back to the house and he didn’t think about the food. He hasn’t eaten at all last night. He made a quick stop and headed into the drive thru. Dean is suddenly confused by approaching to popular area. He leaned down in his seat and hid into the blanket uncomfortably. Ketch noticed and decided not to take long. He announced a few breakfast sandwiches and hash browns to order with couple of water to go. Dean heard him order and didn’t understand need to double up on food. Ketch paid for the food at the first window and went to collect the food at the second window. After that, he drove straight to the house.

 

“I hope you like breakfast sandwich and hash browns…I’m sure you’re hungry as well.” He pulled into the drive way of his home, which would be Dean’s home as well.

 

Dean kept quiet and watched the man to get out of the car. He went to the other side and had grabbed the bag of food first, then handed Dean the tray of drinks, and scooped him up. Dean leaned onto him to maintain balance and avoided looking at him. Ketch carried him into the house and entered into the bedroom. He set Dean down on the bed and carefully took the drinks off Dean from spilling. He set it down on the lamp desk and focused on settling in his house. He adjusted the house’s thermostats and took off the winter coat and boots. Then, he gets Dean settled under the sheet and tucked him in.

Dean found it rather unusual for someone to put him on bed and didn’t know what to do as he never been under the sheet before and covered up in blanket. Once Ketch turned, Dean slipped out of bed and found his elbow being held. He tried to jerk away from Ketch’s control.

 

“You are not getting out of bed, Dean.” Ketch hums softly.

Dean scoffed, “You can’t make me and you’re not my alpha!”

He didn’t believe him, “Get back in bed. Now.” He commanded.

 

Dean whimpered and crossed his arms. He didn’t move an inch and did not look at him. Ketch could see the stubbornness and hadn’t experience much difficulty. He pulled Dean in closely to him in order to whisper into his ear.

 

“You will not disobey me. Either I will put you back in bed or you will do as I ask.” A warning tone hit.

 

Dean realized he wasn’t joking around and took the role seriously. He scoffed and climbed back into bed. Ketch breathed in for his patience to maintain and tucked Dean under the sheet again. He went into the bag of food and handed Dean one of the breakfast sandwiches.

 

“You can eat now,” He gently spoke, “You have to be hungry.”

 

Dean’s stomach already gave the obvious away and Ketch heard the grumbling noises. He wasn’t going to let him starved and decided to be a good example as well. He eats his own breakfast and finally Dean followed through a few seconds later. He eats up so fast as he hadn’t eaten so long. Ketch pulled out the hash browns and handed it to Dean. The omega accepted it and eats as it filled him up. Dean glanced over to the cup of water and Ketch didn’t wait. He picked up a cup and handed one over to him. He helped himself to drink and found himself refreshed. Ketch sat down on the bed and smiled.

 

“I know you don’t want me as your alpha, but you need someone to care for you at least. You deserve that at most.” Ketch softly talked.

“You’re just doing it so you don’t feel bad. Just let me go and I’ll be fine.” He huffed.

He tilted his head, “But it wouldn’t be fair to you having to constantly look over your shoulders to whoever been abusing you.”

 

Dean stared at him with deep fear and there’s memories flashing in his mind. As if he could literally still here’s there and couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

Ketch noticed and tried to shake him out of it, “Dean! It’s okay, it’s okay! You’re safe with me.”

Dean blinked and caught up breathing, “I don’t want them after me…I…they hurt me so badly.”

Ketch nods, “Then you are safe with. Safer here, Dean. I can protect you. I promise.”

Dean snapped his head, “Promising isn’t good enough!” He crossed his arms.

“I have high security, well trained in boxing, license to shoot guns and arrow, and tracker specialist for the government. I intend to use all those skills to keep you safe from them and they try to step onto my property, they will be shot at with both weapons until they’re either dead or arrested. Is that good enough.” He crossed his arms.

 

Dean glared at him for making good points and he mumbled something. Ketch shook his head and sighed.

 

“Don’t try claiming or decide to fix me. I will not let you freaking hump me.” He crossed his arms, “I’ll stay in your little protection service.”

 

Ketch figured it would be a good start and accepted it fine on Dean’s terms, but he knew he needed to do something related to Dean’s heat issue. For now, he has him safe in his home and that’s the priority.

 

“Fair enough. You stay put in bed and only get up to use the bathroom,” He points across the room of the door, “I don’t have another bed in this house. So, until then…I sleep in this bed as well.” Ketch explained, “I will order the bed and frame, have it placed across from this room for you.”

 

Dean sipped his water loudly as he heard the alpha. Ketch could hear those slurping on the water and didn’t understand how that was possible. He needed to figure out how to work things out with Dean or things won’t be easy between them. He knew Dean have been through difficult situation and trying to protect himself.

 

This was going to be long day for both of them. Ketch didn’t know what to do as he never had an omega to look after in his entire life. However, the sight of fear and hopelessness within Dean’s eyes became a reason to do something to change everything.


End file.
